


Palmera

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [10]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Junsu tiene fijación con las palmeras.
Relationships: Yunho/Changmin/Junsu/Yoochun
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Palmera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



PALMERA

—¿Donde está? -pregunta Yunho preocupado, mientras busca en el horizonte al motivo de su preocupación.  
Si lo que necesita es respuestas, contempla abatido como Yoochun y Changmin permanecen relajados en las tumbonas con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del sol.

Una delicia para la vista, admite para sí. Y maldice no por primera vez que ser el líder le obligue a aplazar lo verdaderamente importante para ocuparse de las urgencias. 

Changmin abre un ojo y le observa divertido.

— Estamos en una isla Yunho —dice como si estuviese explicando algo muy sencillo a un niño pequeño —Junsu no se va a perder, estará en algún rincón viendo embobado las olas del mar o a un cangrejo en la playa. Es un chico simple.

—Lo cual —interrumpe Yoochun sin moverse ni abrir los ojos— mi querido líder, no significa que sea tonto.

— Aunque a veces lo parezca —apostilla Changmin suavemente, amortiguando la dureza de sus palabras.

Yoochun abre los ojos y se incorpora mirando a Changmin divertido.

—Eres demasiado listo para tu propio bien Minnie, no disfrutas de las cosas sencillas de la vida como tu compañero de habitación y como debería hacer el hombre preocupado aquí presente.

Changmin ríe entre dientes, mira a Yoochun mientras busca una de esas bebidas tropicales colocadas con precisión y cuidado en la mesita que se sitúa entre ellos. 

— Tu y este —exclama señalando a Yunho —lo tenéis muy consentido, hace lo que le da la gana y no es precisamente el rey de obedecer o seguir las normas.

Yoochun amplía su sonrisa, acercándose a Changmin despacio rompiendo en dos movimientos el concepto de espacio personal, le roba la copa para beber.

—¡Claro! porque tu sigues las normas y nos haces muchísimo caso — responde el aludido con más diversión que otra cosa. 

Changmin resopla y amaga un gesto ofendido. 

— Mi caso es diferente —resopla — yo soy el maknae y es vuestro deber intrínseco malcriarme y cuidarme.

Yoochun no puede evitar la carcajada.  
— ¿Celos mi dongsaen consentido? — pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

Changmin vuelve a tumbarse, no sin antes responder con picardía.

— Teniendo en cuenta que te has quedado conmigo en lugar de subir a las palmeras con Junsu no veo que tenga que sentir celos.

Yoochun frunce el ceño al tiempo que sonríe. 

— Me dan miedo las alturas, no seas ególatra.

Yunho carraspea incómodo y algo enfadado.

—¿Estáis diciendo que Junsu se ha ido a subir palmeras sin ningún tipo de ayuda o supervisión un día antes del concierto? — su tono sube dos octavas y adquiere ese matiz peligroso, el preludio de una gran bronca. De esas de las que no te puedes librar porque están cargadas de razón y tienen como protagonista a un Yunho muy cabreado, cosa que a casi nadie le apetece tener cerca.

Yoochun y Changmin se miran intentando no reir, tienen un instinto de supervivencia muy acusado.

Yunho cuenta hasta diez, respira hondo y no puede evitar una oleada de cariño agradeciendo que algunas cosas no cambien. Mientras intenta calmarse nota una presencia detrás.

—¿Qué pasa? — la voz cantarina de Junsu rompe el momento, cuando se da la vuelta solo ve su cuerpo mojado y una sonrisa perfecta.  
Intenta fruncir el ceño y recuperar el cabreo de dos segundos atrás. 

— ¿Donde estabas? —pregunta mientras las gotas que se deslizan por su cara le distraen irremediablemente.

Junsu vuelve a sonreír mientras ladea la cabeza en un gesto que se supone infantil solo que en él es la promesa de algo diferente.

—Pues iba a subirme a una palmera, porque la vista desde arriba tiene que ser espectacular… —comienza a hablar mientras el rostro de Yunho muda de medio enfadado a puedo gritar en cualquier momento.

— Pero —continua ignorando al líder—después me fijé en la piscina y me estaba bañando, porque ya sabes lo mucho que me gustan las palmeras, pero bañarme cuando no hay nadie mucho mas.

Y se da la vuelta terminando la conversación, mientras las risas de Yoochun y Changmin ahora abiertas y contundentes disimulan el chapotea de Junsu que vuelve a la piscina.

Yunho se gira para encararlos.

—Junsu estaba todo este rato en la piscina y no me lo decís —acusa al tiempo que les señala con un dedo.

Ambos asienten y sonrién, Changmin le ofrece una bebida y Yoochun le lanza un beso, se rinde y saben que lo hace porque suspira derrotado, es tiempo de claudicar y se deja mientras bebe y contempla a Junsu nadar. Llegados a ese punto se le ocurre que no es tan mala idea vigilarle mientras sube a una palmera.


End file.
